


Love me, brother (part 2)

by ravenbringslight



Series: Prompt Collections [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Post Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: More tumblr shorts. My old collection was getting too big. Each chapter is its own ficlet.1. Accounting - post-ragnarok, thor says I love you2. How Much Do You Love Me - angst3. witches are real - human au4. fallen leaves - human au5. sight - heimdall pov6. you're my everything - human au7. vinegar and honey - arranged marriage au8. parenthood - fluff9. blood brothers - vampire au10. cipher - angst





	1. Accounting

**Author's Note:**

> feelsy post-ragnarok spaceship sex

Loki had looked so beautiful and sad, standing there silhouetted against the window, and he had turned so sweetly into Thor’s embrace, and Thor had missed him so, so much.

It had been nothing to carry him back to the bed. To push his shirt up his trembling belly. To sink into his heat with the hallowed sorrow of nostalgia.

There were ten crescents on Thor’s arms now, gifts from his brother, and a necklace of rubies, glistening and priceless.

“Brother,” Loki urged, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist and drawing him in and in and in again. Offering himself up to be taken, used, adored.

“I love you,” Thor murmured against the skin of Loki’s neck.

Loki’s face turned to the side and his arm came up to hide it, the moon going behind a cloud, and his body rocked under Thor’s.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said. “Don’t be embarrassed. Come back.”

He tugged Loki’s arm down, waited for the expected eye roll. Instead he got a tear-tracked cheek and diamond-dropped lashes.

“Oh,” Thor said, because what else was there to say when your brother was crying while you fucked him?

“It’s been half a century since you said that last.”

“No it hasn’t.”

“It has.” A ragged whisper. “I count them all.”

“Oh,” Thor said again, and stilled. “How many times have I said it altogether?”

Their eyes locked and Loki told the truth.

“Twenty-seven.”

Twenty-seven times in a thousand years. It couldn’t be right. Loki’s eyes were speaking to him with a thousand years of grief and love. It was right.

“I’m sorry. I love you.”

“Twenty-eight.”

They moved together again and Thor spoke into Loki’s mouth, planting his words directly into Loki’s breath, filling his lungs with it, carrying it into his cells.

“I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you, Iloveyouiloveyou—”

Afterwards, spent and glowing, but not sated—never sated—Loki yawned into Thor’s chest.

“Fifty-nine,” he said sleepily. “And counting.”


	2. How Much Do You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pain, sorry

“How much do you love me?” Thor asked.

“This much,” Loki said, and stabbed him in the side.

*

“How much do you love me?” Loki asked.

“This much,” Thor said, and left him on the floor to writhe alone.

*

“How much do you love me?” Thor growled.

“This much,” Loki gasped, dying.

*

“How much do you love me?” Loki whispered.

*

*

*

“This much,” Thor said, and lived.


	3. witches are real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "witches are real" on tumblr

Witches are real.

Thor knows this, because his brother is one.

Loki has never entirely seemed to belong to this world. Besides the knife-edge glint that always seems to lurk in his eyes, he has always had only one foot on the ground at best, and his thoughts run in strange patterns. His perspective is askance from everyone else that Thor knows.

He knows things he shouldn’t. He does things he shouldn’t.

Most people find Loki offputting in a way they can’t quite describe. Thor doesn’t, though. Thor loves Loki more dearly than he loves any other.

He loves his brother’s otherworldliness. If he could, he would bottle it up and keep it so that whenever he wished he could simply let a few drops escape and elevate the dreariness of everyday life. He can’t though, and so he prizes every moment he gets to spend with Loki that much more. No matter what Loki is doing, Thor is there.

Thor is there when Loki drives to the outskirts of their tiny town and goes foraging in the woods. He helps his brother collect vervain and stumpwater and doesn’t ask what Loki will use them for. Thor is there when Loki stops on the way home to collect roadkill, helps him strip the flesh from the bones and clean them to a spotless finish. Thor is there in the kitchen, pouring homemade mead for both of them while Loki brews some kind of stinking concoction on the stove, murmuring something unintelligible into the eddies of steam.

The people in their town talk. Though they’ve been out of high school for years, people still whisper about how Thor had been the most popular boy at school. Captain of the football team, and so handsome. How he could have gotten out of this place, gone anywhere he wanted. How his fey brother must have enspelled him to stay.

Thor just laughs. He knows that Loki has cast no spell on him. Or that if he did, it was before they were born, twins in the same womb.

The first time he kisses Loki, his brother’s lips turn up in a feral grin.

Maybe Thor has been wrong. Maybe Loki *has* enspelled him. Maybe Loki has invoked some kind of dark power, made Thor want him all the ways a brother should not. Drawn Thor to him like a moth to the flame.

On his knees with his lips wrapped around his brother’s cock, Thor can only think that if he has, Thor would thank him for it.


	4. fallen leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "fallen leaves" on tumblr

When Thor and Loki were kids, they lived next door to Steve Rogers. Steve’s mom watched them every day after school and stuffed them full of her delicious baking. Steve’s dad was rarely home during the week, but on the weekends while they played in the yard he would sit in the driveway on a lawnchair, beer in hand, teaching them how to swear in Irish and telling them stories from his home country.

Loki’s favorite was the one about the leaf faeries. It had been a crisp October day, and every time the wind blew dried leaves would come swirling down off the big old oak tree in the front yard. Mr. Rogers had gestured at them with his beer can and told the boys how each leaf was the home of a faerie, and if they could catch a leaf before it hit the ground they could get a wish for themselves.

Steve rolled his eyes. Loki was excited by the prospect of having a wish granted. Thor seemed more concerned about what happened to the faeries.

“But if the leaf is their home, where do they go afterwards?” he asked. “Are they homeless? Isn’t that sad?”

Mr. Rogers only shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

“Let’s catch as many as we can,” Loki told Thor excitedly. “I bet I can catch more than you.”

Steve moved away and Thor and Loki grew up and out of fairy tales, but Loki always fondly recalled that carefree period of his life and that story in particular. He caught many leaves over the years and he always whispered a wish into each one.

It was always the same wish.

It didn’t get granted until he was twenty-seven.

Thor had kept that same compassion that had led his child’s heart to care more for the plight of the faeries than for his own gain. He worked for a nonprofit women and children’s shelter for too many hours and not nearly enough pay. His rent was always behind. “I’m rich in other ways,” he liked to say.

Loki had kept some of that same selfishness. He saw how much his brother gave to everyone around him, whether they appreciated it or not, and he hated them all for it. None of them deserved Thor. They didn’t deserve even the smallest part of him—Loki least of all, though he was the one who wanted him the most. It burned in him, a smoldering coal that he had banked long ago but whose fire hadn’t yet gone out.

They had a standing park date on the last Saturday of every month, rain or shine. Thor claimed it was to get Loki out of his house and get some color on his cheeks so that he didn’t waste away, and Loki didn’t complain too much because it usually meant they got a whole morning together (and if he was lucky, an afternoon as well). This morning was one of those gray-and-ochre autumn days, sky and lake both the color of steel and Vs of geese honking their way south. Thor broke into an unadulterated smile when Loki pulled up. He tied a tarp over the back of his truck while Loki ran his hands fruitlessly through his hair trying to save it from the wind.

They walked for an hour before Thor casually dropped that he was getting evicted.

“What?” Loki sputtered, coming to a stop in the middle of the path. “You can’t be serious.”

Thor shrugged in that easy way of his.

“I have to be out by next week,” he said.

“Where will you go?”

“Dunno yet. I’m sure it’ll work out”

Thor kept walking and Loki scrambled to catch up.

“*Thor*, that’s not how it works.”

“Sure it is. Worse comes to worst I’ll live out of my truck for awhile.”

“You idiot,” Loki said. “You know my place is more than big enough.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Thor said mildly.

Loki thought of his own house, and how he’d bought it with the unexpected inheritance he’d received after his birth father died, and how it had always seemed slightly too big and never quite enough like an actual home; and then he thought of Thor living in it, taking up the empty space that Loki couldn’t, filling the lonely shadows with his sunny warmth, and he had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

“You wouldn’t be imposing,” Loki insisted. “I’m offering. Stay with me.”

Thor turned off the path onto a little trail worn into the vegetation by countless feet and Loki followed. They ducked under tree branches and came to a stop at the edge of the lake. The water lapped at the pebbles under their feet, nearly kissing their toes.

“It’s so cloudy today you can’t even see the mountains,” Thor said.

“Don’t change the subject.”

They were silent for a moment. Loki’s heart fluttered nervously, like something important was on the verge of happening.

“You’d really want me to come live with you?” Thor asked. “Are you sure you wouldn’t get sick of me?”

“I’m always sick of you, that’s not the point. I have plenty of room. I don’t even use all the cabinets in the kitchen, so you can fill them up with whatever disgusting kind of protein powder you’re eating now, and I have two bathrooms, and there’s more than enough room in the basement for all that stuff you have in your storage unit right now, and my bed is *huge*—”

Thor took Loki’s hand to still his chattering mouth, and gave him a fond smile and a squeeze.

“We haven’t shared a bed since we were kids,” he teased.

“Oh, ah,” Loki said, somewhat squeakily, because he hadn’t meant to say that at all. It had just slipped out in the rest of the babble. And then, horrifyingly, he blushed.

Thor pulled him into a hug and his cheek was cold against Loki’s and Loki’s hands went up between them and grabbed onto the front of Thor’s jacket. He thought his heart might pound out of his chest.

“Was that a proposition?” Thor murmured in his ear.

Loki pulled back so he could see Thor’s expression. Thor reached up to brush Loki's hair back from his face where the wind had tousled it, smooth it away from his forehead and tuck it behind his ears, and Loki’s fingers tightened in Thor’s jacket. 

“Please say yes,” Loki whispered.

Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead, and then his right cheek, and then his left cheek. And then he tilted Loki’s face and kissed his lips, once, soft and gentle.

“The answer has always been yes.”

Loki closed his eyes, and saw two decades of leaves dancing into his outstretched hands, and smiled.


	5. sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts "old bench" and "rain" from tumblr
> 
> heimdall pov

Loki starts disappearing from Heimdall’s sight.

Heimdall is disquieted at first, for few are able to accomplish such a thing, but he keeps his peace about it. Loki is a young man with a young man’s appetites. It’s only reasonable that he should desire a bit of privacy.

It piques Heimdall’s curiosity though, for the times that Loki disappears seem to follow no rhyme or reason that Heimdall can fathom. Heimdall has watched the younger prince grow from a soft and tender-hearted child into something much more bitter and cynical, and secretive, and he starts to wonder if these absences are not trysts after all.

Thor is often with Loki when he vanishes, or at least Heimdall assumes that he is, for he cannot see Thor either. It is this that keeps Heimdall from bringing it up to Loki himself. Thor has always had a good head on his shoulders, and if he is there with Loki to ameliorate his worse tendencies then Heimdall sees little reason to worry.

One day the princes come to him and ask to travel to Midgard.

“To take in autumn on the Seine,” Loki says. “The human city of Paris is quite lovely this time of year.”

“They’ve finally invented electricity,” Thor adds. “Clever of them to have worked it out with so few years in their lives.”

“You said much the same thing about goats just yesterday,” Loki snorts.

“They’re clever as well.”

“Of course, my princes,” Heimdall says, and opens the Bifrost for them.

It is on this trip that Loki forgets to hide them for the first time. Heimdall leaves them to their fun for a bit, lets his gaze wander far afield. Cycles through the mental list of potential enemies of Asgard, checks each of them in turn. When his attention wanders back to Midgard, he reflexively checks on Thor and Loki.

There they are, on an old bench by the river. It’s raining heavily enough that everyone who can be is indoors. The brothers are quite alone on their bench, and they are in a bubble of dryness of Thor’s doing, and then Heimdall blinks, for it looks like they are...it looks like Thor is…

They are and he is. Thor has Loki pressed down on his back and Loki’s arms are around Thor’s neck and they’re kissing passionately. Heimdall watches for a moment of surprise, and it’s only Loki’s gasped moan when Thor’s thigh goes between his legs that makes Heimdall realize what he’s doing and tear his gaze away.

Once the initial shock wears off, Heimdall settles into thoughtful consideration. He isn’t actually surprised, not really. He’s watched the two of them their entire lives, after all, and now in retrospect the signs are obvious. And, if truth be told, he’s not sure it’s a bad thing at all. Loki has so little of that tender boy left in him and Thor has so much love to give. He can only imagine that Loki will benefit from this.

It’s hours later when they call for Heimdall to bring them home. Loki is pink-cheeked and smiling and Thor’s eyes twinkle with happiness when he looks at his brother.

“Was the autumn as lovely as you had hoped?” Heimdall asks.

“Even lovelier,” Thor says, his eyes never leaving Loki’s face, and Heimdall wonders how he had ever not seen.


	6. you're my everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human au

“Am I your first?” Thor asked.

It was sometime after midnight but before dawn, those lost hours of the day that could be night or could be morning depending on how you looked at them, but either way were a time for life’s other lost things—dreams and memories, hopes and fears, secrets that would never survive the weight of the waking world.

Loki was in his bed.

Thor was in Loki’s bed too.

He curled around Loki now, his chest flush against Loki’s back, one leg between Loki’s knees. 

_Am I your first?_

How could Loki even begin to answer that question in a way that was true?

A ray of moonlight sliced across the bed from a curtain that hadn’t been closed all the way, and Loki could see his own hand resting in front of his face. Could see the tiny scar on his wrist, shaped like a heart—the remnants of a fist fight with Thor that had ended with them both in the dirt in a vacant lot and Loki bleeding from a shard of glass that had broken his fall. He thumbed at it now with his other hand. A heart, carved into his flesh by his brother’s anger. He loved it and hated it in equal measure.

Thor held him tighter and kissed the shell of his ear and Loki sighed. He felt like a lost thing as well. There was no map for this, no compass that could show him the way, no rulebook to follow. Just the two of them, brothers, and their short lifetime of love and pain and sorrow and joy, friendship and rivalry, obsession, codependency...violence...tenderness…overwhelming need...

Thor’s hand skimmed from Loki’s chest down to the waistband of his pants, questing its way to a place that no one had ever touched Loki before. Loki gasped slightly.

_Am I your first?_

First, last, and everything in between. Loki put his hand over Thor’s and guided it lower.

“You’re my everything.”


	7. vinegar and honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arranged marriage au

“Why are you following me?” Loki asked irritably. 

“I’m not—” Thor sputtered as the branch Loki had been holding hit him in the face. Loki kept walking through the gardens, completely unperturbed. Spitting a leaf out, Thor continued, “I’m not following you, I’m walking with you!”

“Hmph,” Loki said. His asymmetrical robes, cut in the style currently favored by the court at Utgard, flapped around his blue sandaled feet as he forged on through the decorative grass. They hung off his frame most delightfully, and Thor itched to explore what lay underneath them. He hadn’t the heart to tell Loki that they shouldn’t be trampling his mother’s grass like this. He was already finding himself doing many foolish things to please Loki, though. 

“I’ll let every branch hit you if you keep on like this,” Loki said.

“Then I shall catch them all.”

“You didn’t catch that one.”

“I was distracted by your beauty.”

Thor couldn’t see Loki’s face, just his back and the angry set of his shoulders and the tips of his horns peeking up over his hair. Loki slashed his arm through the air in negation, and Thor could imagine the look on his face. An exaggerated eyeroll, probably, or maybe a faint curl of his delicate upper lip. He was sure it looked lovely. All of Loki’s expressions did.

“I can’t believe I’m supposed to marry you,” Loki muttered. “Norns, stop following me!”

“I told you, I’m not following you!”

“I’ll run!”

“Then I shall run as well!”

Loki made a noise of disgust. He stopped short and whirled angrily.

“I’ll fight you,” Loki snarled.

“I do not wish to hurt you, but I wouldn’t be disagreeable to that,” Thor said. “Sparring is merry sport between friends.”

“We are not friends,” Loki hissed.

“But we will be! I have no doubt!” Thor said brightly.

Loki narrowed his eyes and his voice dropped to a low growl. The sound of it was absolutely intoxicating and Thor felt the most delicious shiver run down his spine.

“I’ll kill you.”

Thor placed his hand over his heart and composed his face as seriously as he could.

“Then I shall be most pleased to die by your hand.”

Loki threw his hands up in the air. “You’re impossible!” he cried. “I’ve tried every thing I can think of to make you dislike me, and yet, here you are, acting as if I were offering you honey and milk instead of vinegar and bile!”

“The tang of vinegar only serves to make the honey taste all the sweeter,” Thor argued.

Loki’s eyes softened the tiniest bit.

“You truly are the oddest man I’ve ever met,” Loki said finally.

“Thank you!” Thor said, smiling, and offered his arm. “I’d much prefer walking together like this,” he said hopefully.

After a moment of silence during which Thor tried to put every ounce of warmth he felt for Loki into his face, and Loki looked at Thor as though he were an interesting bug, Loki finally stepped forward and slipped his arm through Thor’s.

“Just for now,” Loki said.

Thor put his hand over Loki’s and gave him a fond squeeze.

“Of course.”

His betrothed was such an adorable liar.


	8. parenthood

“I’m not crying,” Thor insisted.

“Yes you are,” Loki said, smiling tiredly. Thor sat down on the bed next to him. Loki shifted the tiny bundle in his arms and fussed at the swaddling as their daughter cooed, then dropped a kiss on her little blue forehead. When he looked back up, Thor’s eyes were bright with the tears he was no longer trying to hide.

“I am,” Thor said.


	9. blood brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampire au

“Want a bite?” Thor asked.

“Oh my god, Thor, that’s disgusting, NO.” Loki wrinkled his nose and watched with distaste as Thor shrugged, then resumed sucking the blood from his victim. He’d chosen a man tonight, middle aged and furtive looking, with dirty clothes and unkempt hair. Loki was damned if he was going to touch his own pristine lips to him. Who knew where the man had been? His veins could be full of urinary incompetence medicine, or high blood sugar, or *hamburgers* for god’s sake.

“Are you still on that vegetarian kick?” Thor asked, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Healthy human blood is much better tasting,” Loki sniffed. “Your tastebuds are probably just confused from whatever’s in those poor idiots you pick. Let’s get out of this alley, I’m never going to find anyone good around here.”

“Whole Foods parking lot?” Thor asked. He rummaged through his victim’s pockets and took his wallet. “The one over on 7th has a light out in the back corner.”

“Perfect,” Loki said.

Thor stood and pulled Loki close, one arm around his waist. They kissed enthusiastically for a moment, and Thor slid his victim’s wallet into Loki’s back pocket and then patted his ass for good measure.

“Mmm, you taste better than he did,” Thor murmured against Loki’s lips.

“You should give up meat too,” Loki whispered, and Thor laughed.

“I’d rather just eat you.”

Loki smiled wide enough to show his fangs.

“That can be arranged,” he said.


	10. cipher

“I love you,” Loki said.

Those were the words that came out of his mouth. Inside, he was shaking. Inside, he was falling to pieces. Inside, he was saying _I love you not as a brother loves a brother, nor even as a man loves his lover, but as Icarus loved the sun; it will ruin me utterly, and I’m afraid that there will be nothing of me left._

Thor kissed him.

That was the motion his body went through. Inside, he was glowing. Inside, he finally felt whole. Inside, he was thinking _We were lost and now we are found; we were two “I”’s and now we’re a “we”; nothing will be able to tear us apart._

They both touched each other’s faces, and smiled, and the future stretched out before them as unknowable as the thoughts they kept from each other.


End file.
